A Very Slytherin Remake
by PaulineLeighxox
Summary: The Taishos were among the wealthiest pureblood families in the wizarding world. Closely connected to the Malfoys, Kagome and Draco can't help but become best friends. But what happens when they attend Hogwarts and she runs into the one and only Harry Potter? She is in for one hell of a journey. Rest of summary inside.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is only a trial thing; I wanted to try and see how this will work out. If all goes according to plan, then this will be a full out story, if not well...

Anyways, please keep in mind that this _is, _in fact, a **fanfic** so not everything will be according to what the books or movies are _and _not everything is going to be in character. There might be a lot of OOC in many characters if you are not familiar with it or are just too obsessed with how they truly act.

NOTE: This is my first fanfic _ever _so take it easy on me, pleaseee! (: Thank you!

_Information you will need to know: _There are **no **Higurashis in this fanfic. Kagome is a Taisho. Her father is Inutaisho and her mother is Izayoi. It will be explained more in the story, just thought you would like a heads up.

Without further adieu, _enjoy._

p.s. This will start with the first year and _might _continue until the end. Not sure though.

Disclaimer: I do not and will not own _Inuyasha _or _Harry Potter. _All rights are reserved to Rumiko Takahashi and J.K. Rowling. So do not even think about suing me because then I will only make you seem stupid. (:

**Summary: **_The Taishos were among the wealthiest pureblood families in the wizarding world. Closely connected to the Malfoys, Kagome and Draco can't help but become best friends. Becoming a Slytherin was a shoe in for Kagome coming from a long line of proud Slytherins but what happens when a certain famous Gryffindor catches her interest. Will Draco sit back and allow his best friend, the love of his life, create a forbidden love with his sworn archenemy or will he step up and fight for what has been his since their first play date?_ **This is a Draco and Kagome pairing! (:**

_Two years before their first year at Hogwarts_

"Kagome dear, you must go wash up. The Malfoys will be joining us and you haven't even taken the time to bathe and get dressed. I've placed your dress robes on your bed, now off you go." Izayoi, Kagome's mother, spoke in a gentle yet scolding manner as she smiled at her youngest child.

Kagome sighed, "Yes mother." With that said, she smiled before turning around and heading to her room where her own private washroom was located.

"No running, Kagome!" Izayoi sighed as her daughter ignored her in favor of hurrying to her room.

Deep laughter sounded from behind her. "My dear, you should know by now that Kagome would never obey that one rule."

Izayoi turned around only to be faced with her husband, Inutaisho. She smiled at him, love and adoration shining within her deep azure eyes. (A/N: I know that she most likely has brown eyes but dammit, this is **my fanfic** and it fits with Kagome's description much more better.) "I know, but it can't hurt to try, ne?" She stepped into her husband's embrace and happily welcomed a warm and gentle kiss.

Before either could take it further, a disgusted groan sounded from beside them. "Dammit ma! Do you guys have to fucking do that? There are _children _present!" They both bit back a sigh of irritation before turning away from each other to acknowledge their second born.

Before any of them could say anything however, another voice, somewhat deeper than the first, spoke up."Easy for you to say, Inuyasha. You are the only child I see here."

Inuyasha glared at his older brother. "Shut up, Fluffy. You're a child too. You're only two years older, big whoop!"

Inutaisho rolled his eyes at his two boys silently thankful that he had gotten his little princess instead of another son. "Alright. Stop it you two. Go on up to your rooms and get ready. We have guests coming and I need you both on your best behavior, got it?" He all but hissed at the brothers before walking to his study to await their guests.

Izayoi smiled at his back before giving the two boys a stern look. "You best do as your father says. You know how he hates it when you two cause trouble. You both come from a long line of proud Taishos. We are one of the main pureblood families left and proud Slytherins at that. You two have made your father proud by getting into our traditional house but your behavior tends to cause him to slightly question it. Now go and get ready. You now only have an hour at best."

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru bit back their groans. "Yes mother." They both turned to leave only to have their little sister bump right into them.

"Oomph!" Kagome went sprawling onto the ground rubbing her nose subconsciously.

Inuyasha tried to hold in his laughter but failed as he watched his little sister scowl and glare at them, looking more like a kicked puppy than anything else.

Sesshomaru sighed before holding his hand out for her to take. "You need to watch where you are going, Kagome. You are lucky that Mother had already headed back into the kitchen to finish up dinner or else she would have yelled at you for almost getting your clothing dirty."

Kagome just grinned up at her eldest brother. "Thanks, Maru! Sorry for bumping into ya!"

(A/N: Yes, they seem more cheery - more on everyone else's but Sess's part - but that is only because they have no pretenses to withhold at the time. If it were in front of any other family, mostly families they feel are not worthy, they would turn their noses up at them and start to have sticks up the butts, so to speak. Anyways, just thought I should clear that up.)

Sesshomaru just nodded before walking off to his room. Inuyasha was still laughing except now he was holding his stomach in an attempt to calm it down. "Oh shut it, Inuyasha. You are acting like an idiot." Kagome's voice was cold and detached, reminding Inuyasha of their older brother.

"Geez, take a fucking joke won't you Kaggy? You sound like you've been hangin' around Fluff butt for way too long." Inuyasha cringed at the cold glare that was sent his way and at the scolding he got from his mother for his 'bad language.'

"Kids, I hope you are ready. And yes, that is directed to you, Inuyasha." Izayoi's sweet voice carried into the living room that they were in.

Inuyasha blanched before zipping past Kagome to try and get ready before the Malfoys got here.

Kagome rolled her eyes before going to the kitchen. "Mama, when are they even coming?"

"No whining, Kagome. You are a Taisho. Not some bloody mudblood. You are of noble blood and princesses like yourself do _not _complain. And as for when they are coming, they should be here in a few minutes so do me a favor and make sure one of the house elves are at the door to bring in our guests while you set the table."

Kagome nodded and walked off to the living room to see if her older brother is ready for when they arrive. '_Why doesn't Inubaka ever do anything? And why do _I _have to set the table. Surely one of the house elves can do that task as well.' _Kagome fumed for a bit as she walked before rolling her eyes. '_Of course. This is Inuyasha I'm complaining about. He doesn't do anything right and he's never ready for when we need him, that git.' _As Kagome was walking, she made sure to look out for a house elf to tell them to set the table. She was a bit put off when she didn't run into any of them and instead picked up her pace to see if the door is set with an elf ready to open it.

Noticing that a house elf was, indeed, waiting by the door, Kagome took off to where the dining room table is located and went about setting the table all the while smiling at her father who had stepped out of his study to await the arrival.

As soon as the last plate was set, the Taisho manor's doorbell rang loud and true through out, signaling to the family that their guests have arrived.

Kagome was being pushed forward towards the den. She looked behind her to see that it was her mother who had an eager smile. '_Most likely eager to start gossiping with Mrs. Malfoy.' _Kagome surmised with a slight giggle.

Entering the den, Kagome noticed the three proud males already there looking their best. Her mother went to stand next to her husband as Kagome walked forward to stand in front of Sesshomaru.

Looking up at the house, Draco couldn't help but be impressed with the size of the manor. No matter how many times he has visited the Taishos with his mother and father, the place never ceased to amaze him.

Feeling a bit excited at the thought of seeing and playing with Kagome once more, he waited impatiently for his parents. Seeing that they were right behind him, he took that as a sign to head on forward to the door bell. Once there, he looked towards his father for permission and seeing the slight nod, he reached up and rang the magnificent doorbell.

He looked up at the door, noticing the large golden dog in place of it with ruby eyes and a snake swirling around it's right paw and neck with emerald eyes. '_The family crest and a representation of Slytherin. Still amazing even after all these years.' _

Draco looked on in amazement before noticing the opening door. Seeing one of the house elves standing there, he waited for his father to step in first then his mother before taking his turn to head inside.

The house elf then lead them to where he remembers the den being at. As they were walking, Draco took his time to re-admire the furnishings. From the moving picture frames to the enchanted broom sticks, it was easily noted how well off this family was.

"Right in here, Mr. Malfoy. This one's master is awaiting your arrival." Draco had turned his head forward when he heard the elf speak.

"Hn." His father, a man of many words.

Walking forward, the Malfoy family was greeted by the sight of the Taisho family in their natural habitat.

Naturally, Sesshoomaru was pinching the bridge of his nose trying to get rid of the headache named Inuyasha, Kagome was laughing at the sight while their parents looked slightly irritated though managed to get everything in order before walking over to them.

Draco smiled before greeting Mr. and Mrs. Taisho. Once that was out of the way, he moved aside to allow the mothers a chance to hug and greet each other as the fathers greeted each other in a more subdued yet respected sense.

Kagome bounded over smiling before hurdling herself into Narcissa's awaiting arms. "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy! You look as beautiful as always." Kagome's smile brightened as she looked up into the warm eyes of Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa smiled gently before letting go of Kagome. "Thank you, dear. You look quite lovely yourself."

Kagome blushed a the compliment before turning to Lucius Malfoy. She smiled kindly and bowed, "It's a pleasure to see you once again, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, a pleasure to see you as well little Kagome." Lucius drawled out before watching the youngest Taisho head over to his only child only to drag him off to where the dining room is.

After the rest of the introductions were made, the two families walked into the dining room, amusement settling into their eyes as they watched the two nine year olds interact with each other.

Immediately, Narcissa and Izayoi fell into giggles and gossip as they both heard wedding bells off in the distance.

Inutaisho smiled and said, "Come. Let us sit down and eat. We have much time on our hands to continue speaking after our stomachs are filled."

_A few hours later_

"That was a lovely dinner, Izayoi. Truly, you outdone yourself." Narcissa smiled at her long time friend.

Izayoi smiled at the compliment. "Thank you Cissa. I am glad you enjoyed it. We must make sure we do not take so long to have dinner again, hmm?"

"I assure you, we will plan yet another dinner in the near future, right Izayoi?" Inutaisho looked at his small wife as she smiled and agreed.

Kagome looked at Draco, "You better write me this time, Draco Malfoy. Or you will regret it!"

The adults laughed as they watched Draco's cheeks turn red in slight embarrassment.

He nodded at her and after assuring her that he won't forget, moved to where his parents stood.

After their farewells, the Malfoy family left for their home and well night's rest.

_Present Time; First Year of Hogwarts_

"Mother, come on! I don't want to be late to my first year of Hogwarts! Let's go already!" Kagome's voice broke through out the household as the Taisho family got ready for the children's year back and in Kagome's case, first year starting.

"Alright, we are ready. Come along now. You three have everything, yes?" At the affirmative coming from all three, Izayoi nodded and with that the five of them were off to the station to catch Platform 9 3/4.

Kagome's expression immediately went from cheerful and excited to guarded and indifferent. '_It's my first year at Hogwarts. I have to show that I am Slytherin material and that I am better than the rest.' _With that, Kagome said a small farewell and promise to write before following her two brothers into the train to find a place to sit. '_Hopefully, I find Draco and the others. I would much rather sit with them instead of my brother and their group of friends.'_

After a few minutes of looking into the compartments, Kagome heard her name being called. Turning around she noticed Draco and Pansy waving her over. Slight happiness danced within her azure eyes as she said good bye to her brothers and immediately headed over only to be engulfed by Pansy and Daphne.

Pansy smiled at her friend, excitement clearly shown on her face as she and Daphne both dragged her into a nonsensical conversation of everything and nothing.

Looking over at Draco, who was flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, she looked at him helplessly only to receive a look of sympathy before he turned his attention to most likely boss around the other two in their compartment. (A/N: Not sure if they would actually be able to fit six of them but whatever. Just so you know, the girls are on one side while the boys are squished on the other.)

Listening to her two female friends gossip, Kagome couldn't help but wonder just what her first year will hold for herself. '_Hopefully, it will be much more exciting than what my brothers go through.' _With that thought, Kagome allowed herself to succumb to the excitement and submerse herself within the ongoing conversation.

A few hours later, Kagome and Draco along with their accomplices were dressed within their robes and getting off of the train only to hear, "Firs' years, follow me!"

Heading on over, the six were greeted by a man much larger than they have ever seen. Draco leaned over to whisper in Kagome's ear. "Blimey, that is one fat wizard." Kagome smirked a bit before they all headed over to the boats.

Kagome moved over to get on one only to be immediately followed by Daphne and Pansy both leaving Draco to take another. Kagome grinned at him before cooling her expression once more.

_Before the sorting ceremony_

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Harry looked up to see a boy with platinum silver hair and silver blue eyes staring at him cockily. Gesturing next to him, he introduced himself and his 'friends.' "This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He seemed proud of himself before looking over sharply at Ron when he heard snickering. "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley."

Looking at Potter once more, Malfoy continued. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding familes are better than others, Potter. You don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort." He scowled slightly at Ron before extending his hand out in front of him. "I can help you there."

Harry looked at Draco's hand in disdain before looking up once more. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

Before anything could be said, slight murmurs broke out once more behind Harry. Turning around, he noticed the crowd opening up to allow a few students to push through. He watched as two girls stepped up, both with slight glares upon their face as the made their way through the crowd before dispersing in different directions to reveal another female.

He watched as the third one walked forward, her eyes guarded and her expression indifferent. He couldn't help but notice that even at eleven years old, she had a beauty upon her like no other. She brushed passed him without so much as a glance as she stepped up next to Malfoy.

Before anything else could be said or done, Professor McGonagall arrived announcing that they were now ready.

_Inside the Main Hall_

Listening halfheartedly as name after name was called forth, Kagome droned out the voices as she waited for her name to be called. '_The only exciting one thus far was the Potter's sort. Even then, it was pretty uneventful.' _Even in her thoughts, her voice had a slight drawl to it as well as i being somewhat monotone.

She was broke out of her thoughts as she listened in once more. "Kagome Taisho!"

Kagome smirked a bit before walking towards the sorting hat. '_At least they didn't butcher my name like they did with Maru and Yasha.' _Seating herself upon the stool, she waited somewhat patiently as the professor placed the gaudy looking hat upon her head.

**'Hmm, interesting. The youngest Taisho, if I'm not mistaken. You have a much more different mind than your brothers' that's for sure.'**

Kagome tilted her head a bit as the initial shock faded off. '_Different as in good or different as in bad?'_

**'Well that is up to you decide, don't you think? You have many qualities that would help you prosper within Slytherin.' **That statement caused Kagome to smirk. **'Though, delving deeper you seem to have many qualifying traits only found within the most honorable of Gryffindor.'** Kagome narrowed her eyes a bit at that thought, surprising the sorting hat.

**'Hostile towards the Gryffindor house, are we? No matter, I know exactly where you will shine brightly...'**

The hat went silent for a few seconds before shouting out. "**Slytherin!**"

Kagome hopped off as she listened to the roar of the Slytherin house as its princess made her way to where her friends and brothers stood cheering.

Sesshomaru smirked down at her. "What took you so long, Gome? Don't tell me it was second guessing your Slytherin traits?"

Kagome just smirked at her eldest brother. "Of course not, Maru. Why would it ever need to do that. I was just... _conversing_ with it, is all." Kagome turned away from her brother and sat down next to Draco.

'_Yes, this year will definitely be an exciting one, that's for sure.' _One last smirk fell upon her face as she turned her attention back to the sorting ceremony. '_An exciting one at that.'_

Author's Note: Aaaaaand, there's chapter one! Remember, this is only a trial run of sorts. I'm not sure if it will be continued however **you guys **hold the weight of this fic in your hands. If I choose not to continue, I might put it up for adoption to anyone who would like to continue this though I have a good feeling that I will want to see this one through to the end. Mind you, I am working on an actual book for another site, it's an original story.

If ya'll are up for some Adventure/ Fantasy then you should definitely take a look.

Link: (without the spaces, of course.) www . wattpad story /830025 -history -should -never -repeat -itself -watty -awards.

Anyways, ya'll know what to do! Review this story and tell me what you think! Remember, the fate of this fanfic falls on your shoulders.


	2. Let The Feast Begin

Author's Note: So when I posted the first chapter, I had stated that it was a trial chapter and that I wasn't sure if I was going to continue it. Reading the reviews and seeing a lot of people put it in their Favorites or putting it on their Story Alerts made me want to really continue. Lol. So here's the second chapter to you guys and this means that it is official, _I plan to see this thing through to the end._

Note: Some things may progress slowly so that you can get the whole gist of it so please don't get mad. I plan on making this story not only full of adventure like in the books/ movies, but also filled with laughter (hence Sesshomaru and Inuyasha) and filled with romance. Aside from the obvious pairing, there _will _be other side pairings in this fic. BTW, things will go slowly and I plan to make this a long fic (probably well over 20 chapters) because of the way I plan on taking my time not only showing the gradual change in character development but also so as to not make the story seemed rush with either any of the action scenes or the romance. There will be romancing through out the story but not a definite couple romance until nearing the end.

_Information for a need-to-know basis: _This will include **all **years and an epilogue of what happens after. Sesshomaru is currently in his **fifth year **and Inuyasha is in his **third year**. Kagome's should be self explanatory. The first couple chapters will be fillers as to explain anything that will be needed to understand what is happening and to set the pace of future chapters. There will be random scenes put in solely for the entertainment of this fic and to - hopefully - make people laugh. While there will be things added that was not part of the HP series or even IY series, _there will be scenes and quotes that were either in the movie or book which will be generally disclaimed in the disclaimer (obviously, I know). _

Yet again, **enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Inuyasha _or _Harry Potter. _All rights of both are reserved to Rumiko Takahashi and J.K. Rowling, respectively. Any and all quotes and scenes that were taken from the books or movies or series are not mine and never will be.

* * *

**Chapter One: **Let The Feast Begin

Finally after what seemed like hours - to Kagome, that is - the sorting ceremony had come to an end. Hearing a growl coming from her left, Kagome turned away from what Dumbledore was saying only to see her brother, Inuyasha, slightly blushing.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome fought hard to keep the grin off her face.

Inuyasha internally groaned knowing his sister will not let this go and glared at her before biting out, "_What?"_

Kagome was shaking from hysterics. "Why were you growling at Dumbledore?" To anyone else listening in on their small conversation would have thought that Kagome was genuinely innocent and curious but Inuyasha knew better.

He glared at her only to stop as he felt another growl coming from his stomach causing Kagome to laugh quietly so as to not get in trouble for disturbing what was being said.

"I wasn't growling at Dumbledore." Inuyasha had by now turned scarlet as he turned his attention to his stomach.

"Then what, pray tell, was it my dear older brother?" Kagome had put up a pretense of being innocent while inside she was cackling maniacally.

Another growl - louder, this time - sounded and a new voice entered the conversation. "Inuyasha, control your bodily functions lest you continue to disgrace us all."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha turned their attentions to their older brother who had sat across from them. Kagome grinned at the slightly disgusted look on her eldest brother's face while Inuyasha scowled.

"Shut it, Fluff Butt! As if you don't do things to disgrace our name!" He sneered when Sesshomaru glared at him.

Opening his mouth, Sesshomaru found that he couldn't form words. Looking to Kagome, he noticed her eyes widen as she placed her hands at her throat while Inuyasha looked like a fish out of water as he opened and closed his mouth.

He listened for any sign as to who did this but only heard Dumbledore speaking as he neared the end of his monologue.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she too wondered who hexed them into keeping quiet. Looking around, she noticed others staring up at Dumbledore and knowing that they couldn't be that skilled yet Kagome deduced that it had to be a professor. Looking at the long table of teachers, Kagome's eyes caught a set of eyes staring at her and her brothers with an eyebrow raised - Professor Snape, Potions. '_Of course. Our head of household.' _Kagome grinned sheepishly and noticed that her brothers figured out who hexed them as well. Seeing him discreetly raise a finger to his lips in a shushing notion, he immediately turned his attention to Dumbledore as the Headmaster finished talking.

"And let the feast begin!"

Kagome watched in amazement as all the plates were filled with food of all sorts. Looking to her best friend, she shared a smile before heading straight into her food.

* * *

"Look! It's the Bloody Baron!" Kagome heard some girl shout out in what she guessed glee. Curious, Kagome turned to where she heard the shout only to gasp in surprise when she saw a ghost covered in what she could only guess as blood. He seemed to be looking at her in scrutiny before laughing and gliding a few feet away.

"If it isn't the beautiful daughter of Izayoi. I should have known you'd be in Slytherin. Good to have you."

Kagome gaped a bit at the ghost before giggling. "Why thank you, good sir."

With that he flew away and as Kagome turned back to her food, she noticed Inuyasha gaping at her in shock. "What?" Kagome bit out irritated.

Inuyasha just continued to gape at her before Sesshomaru threw a piece of chicken at him, resulting in Inuyasha snapping out of his surprised induced state and starting an argument with the eldest Taisho.

"What the fuck, Fluffy?" If it weren't for the teachers watching all of them, he would have leapt over the table to attack him.

"You were catching flies, little brother. I thought that I could perhaps help you out." Sesshomaru smirked at hearing his sister and her friends snicker before continuing. "Clearly, it's not as appreciated as I thought it would be. Pity."

Inuyasha glared at him before turning back to his food mumbling to himself. "Pity, my ass."

* * *

Sesshomaru was leading all first years to where the dormitory was located, Kagome right behind him with her friends flanking both by her and behind.

Some of the first years noticed the other houses going for the stairs while they seemed to be going to the dungeons.

Sesshomaru noticed their slight confusion and only smirked before pausing and turning to face them.

"Alright first years," some shivered at the cold and detached tone of their male house prefect, "as most of you noticed, we have completely separated from the other houses. This is because our common rooms lie in the Slytherin dungeons below the Black Lake. Once we get to where the door is, you _will _listen closely for the password because I will not be repeating it."

Turning around, Sesshomaru picked up his pace and headed to the common rooms.

A few moments later brings all Slytherins in front of a large serpent (A/N: not sure if this is correct) - the Slytherin's mascot of sorts - before Sesshomaru spoke the password loud and clear so as all first years were able to hear it. "Pure Blood."

Draco had smirked at kagome at hearing the password. Leaning over, Draco whispered into Kagome's ear, "Like I wouldn't have been able to figure that out."

* * *

Eventually, all first years entered the common rooms. Kagome and her group of friends were in the center of it all taking in their surroundings.

Kagome's eyes took in the greenish light that being under the Black Lake would produce. Noticing the skulls upon many of the furnishings and the low ceiling, Kagome felt that the rooms had a grand yet cold structure to it. '_Fit for a Slytherin Princess.' _Kagome thought smugly before turning to her brother who had cleared his throat loudly to catch their attention.

Sesshomaru stared at them all taking in the rooms before clearing his throat. Upon seeing their undivided attention, he spoke once more. "As I'm sure you all heard, the password to enter the common rooms is 'Pure Blood.' No other house will know this and you _will not _let it suddenly slip out of your tongues. Now I know that some of you Slytherins got in here by your name alone and not by your intelligence or cunning like the most of us worthy Slytherins, you would either forget it or let it slip to others not in our house. And Salazar forbid, should the password fall within the ears of Gryffindor, you need not to worry about them getting in. The password is changed every fortnight and will be posted on the noticeboard over on the far left wall there. Any questions?"

A few hands had rose but Sesshomaru ignored them. "No questions? Good, I am finished. Girls dormitory are on the left, boys the same on your right. You best get a good night's rest for tomorrow you all start classes early. Kagome, I will need to speak with you. You all may go."

The hands that were raised fell down in discouragement as Sesshomaru dismissed them all. All grouping together to head to their respective rooms, Kagome turned to her friends and gave a small smile. "I will catch up with you guys later. Good night!" With that she turned around and headed to where her brother stood.

"What is it that you needed to tell me?"

Sesshomaru turned to his little sister. "I wanted to let you know that you need to be careful. I normally would not need to say it but with that Potter boy attending Hogwarts this year, I feel that things will begin to change and that he will cause quite an uproar."

Kagome tilted her head a bit to the side. "So what you are trying to say is to stay away from Harry Potter, yes?"

Sesshomaru paused then nodded. "That is precisely what I mean. He is nothing but trouble."

Kagome smiled. "No worries, big bro. I'll stay away. Plus, he's a _Gryffindor._" Kagome stated the house name in disdain before leaving her brother alone.

Sesshomaru watched her leave before sighing. '_That may be little sister but I know you. If he is what I believe to be, his trouble making ways and his past concerning the Dark Lord will cause your interest in him to peak. I can only hope that you will be able to stay away...' _Sesshomaru turned to the fireplace.

"Even if she says that she'll stay away, I think it might be better if we keep an eye on her. You know her, she becomes too curious for her own good."

Sesshomaru turned and faced his little brother. "Don't you think I don't already know that, Inuyasha. I am not slow in the head like you tend to be."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and glared. "I was just saying. Yeesh, get that stick outta your ass while you're at it, huh?"

Sesshomaru walked off but not without saying one last thing. "Your vocabulary really needs improvement. It's a wonder why you weren't placed in Gryffindor with how stupid you tend to sound, _little brother."_ His voice mocking and distant as he disappeared into the dormitory.

Inuyasha glared at nothing in particular. '_That ass. He thinks that just because he is top of his year and head boy that he is so much better than me. Keh. Whatever.' _

* * *

And there you have it. (: The official first chapter of _A Slytherin Love Story._ I know it's shorter than the other one but this was just a filler. :P The next one should be longer, hopefully. I'm not promising anything. So like I stated in the beginning of this chapter, the first couple chapters will be a little slower but after the next chapter (or maybe after this one) the story will start to speed up and more action as well as romance will pick up. Soon, the POVs will be switching between Kagome, Draco, and Harry. Some will be added in but those three will be the main. Hope you liked it! BTW, I don't really have an uploading schedule. Normally I would start on the next chapter after I post the previous one up but I take my time with them. I like to edit and re-edit. I don't want to post something up that has a lot of errors. Plus, I like making it the best possible story and chapter. That's it. Remember: REVIEW!

Review to let me know what you think, kay?


	3. An Interest Blossoms

Author's Note: Yes, there will always be an author's note at the beginning; no, they won't always be long. These are to give the information that you will need to understand this. I usually do not like to explain much because I feel that it takes away form the overall plot, however sometimes it is needed and so if it's not explained here or at the end, then it will be explained within the story.

Note: Again, please do not expect it to be rushed. I do not want to make it cliche or short. A good story needs to take its time to develop and that's what I intend to do. For Harry/ Kagome fans, there _will be _a lot of romance and fluff with those two but like everything else, it will take time. For the Draco/ Kagome fans, this **will end up **with them as the endgame pairing. At times it won't seem that way but like with Harry, Draco will have his share of fluff with our heroine.

_Information for a need-to-know basis: _There will be scenes or future conflicts from _Chamber of Secrets _that will be moved into this chapter simply because it is needed to show Kagome's hostile attitude to those that were muggle born. Btw, I will mostly be referencing from the movies instead of the books, so if there were any thing that was different from the books, then you now know why.

Anyways, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: As much as I think it would be awesome, I **do not **own _Inuyasha _or _Harry Potter. _They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and J.K. Rowling, respectively. Any and all quotes borrowed from the books/ movies/ series are not mine. I take no credit what's so ever besides the story line of this **fanfiction.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: **An Interest Blossoms

"Kagome, wake up! Come on, if you don't get up now, we'll be late!"

Kagome grumbled then turned over, not wanting to wake up yet. Again, the poking and prodding picked up, though more insistent this time.

"'Gome! Wake up!"

With that the prodding stopped though Kagome's blanket was thrown off. Immediately, Kagome shot up in a sitting position, glaring at whoever dared to wake her up.

Kagome scowled at the person responsible and found Pansy and Daphne, in their robes glaring right back. Kagome blinked in confusion before the earlier statement came crashing back in her mind. "Oh! Class starts soon!" She jumped out of bed into the restroom to hurry and change.

The two girls rolled their eyes but ended up giggling at their friend's non Ice Princess moment.

Pansy's giggling trailed off as she grinned at the door that Kagome had disappeared through. "I wonder if she'll figure out that we aren't really all that late..."

Daphne just shook her head and headed to the where the common room was at. Pansy noticed and with one last look to where her other friend was, followed Daphne out the door.

* * *

"I still can't believe you two made me get up early."

Kagome had been grumbling ever since she found out that she had plenty of time to get ready. They had caught up with Draco and his goons in the common room and were now headed off to their first class of the year, Transfiguration.

"Oh Kagome, lighten up. You need a good morning start if you want to be ready for the rest of the day, ya know!"

Kagome turned to the usually quiet Daphne and found herself smiling slightly at the unusually sweet girl. "Sometimes, Daphne, I wonder if you should have been a Hufflepuff with how nice you tend to be." Kagome laughed at the slightly disgusted look on her friend. "Or not!"

* * *

The students had all been working quietly on the classwork that McGonagall had assigned when the doors leading to the halls opened unceremoniously to reveal the Potter boy and his friend.

Kagome had turned her head along with the rest to watch the two rush in looking relieved. '_I doubt they would look that way once they figure out just exactly _where _Professor McGonagall is.'_ Kagome shook her head and returned back to her work, promptly ignoring the two.

Ron and Harry had both been panting from their rush to the classroom.

Ron spoke up as they made their way to where - unbeknownst to them - McGonagall was sitting, "Whew, we made it!" The relief in his voice was almost comical to Kagome as she listened in. "Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?"

Kagome almost snorted, catching the attention of Draco, who had been sitting next to her. He smirked as he figured out why Kagome had almost laughed. Looking at the two gits, he sneered as he watched them fall into a false sense of security, thinking that the professor was not there. '_Idiots...' _

Harry had a small yet relieved smile on his face as he quietly agreed to what Ron stated. Turning back tot he front, he noticed the cat jumping off only to morph into their professor.

Ron exclained, "That was bloody brilliant!" Harry nodded along with him as he stared wide-eyed at McGonagall.

Said professor spoke, "Thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley." She paused for a second and looked at both of them before continuing, "Perhaps it would be more useful if I transfigured Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch." The two Gryffindor's face showed a surprising amount of fear at being turned into an inanimate object. McGonagall ignored their fear and continued without pausing, "That way one of you might be on time."

Harry then chose to speak up and hopefully take off some of the blame that she seemed adamant on placing on them. "We got lost."

Kagome ended up snorting in amusement before slightly coughing to cover it up. Draco couldn't help but grin towards he table as noticed the object of his affections take amusement out of the Gryffindors' embarrassment.

McGonagall answered back with stride, "Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats?" She then turned back to where she had previously sat as Harry and Ron went to go place their belongings onto a table and take their seats.

Unfortunately for Kagome, there were no more exciting moments in that class as they all went back to finishing their work. '_Though I can't wait for Potions. Snape teaches that class, it should be interesting enough.'_

Once McGonagall dismissed the class, the students all packed up as quickly as possible and took off to try and get a few minutes of time before their next class.

Once she was out the door, Kagome promptly fell into giggles as she replayed the look on the two Gryffindors' faces. The others started laughing as well.

Harry and Ron, now joined by Hermione, walked pass them as they talked about what had happened with Hermione as they tried to explain why they were late.

Kagome sneered a bit as she noticed the mudblood talking about magic like she had lived around it all her life. '_Pathetic.'_

As she listened more of what the mudblood Gryffindor said, she couldn't help the remark that came from her mouth. "And what would a mudblood Gryffindor know about magic, anyhow?" With one last glare, Kagome had walked off not noticing the scowl on the soon to be Golden Trio's faces.

Draco had stayed and said a few other choice words that Kagome hadn't heard before catching up.

Hermione glared at the Slytherin girl that spoke to her. She turned her head to hide the slight tears that came forth in her eyes.

Harry and Ron were glaring as well before turning to their overbearing friend. harry spoke up before Ron could. "Don't let her words get to you, Mione. She's just jealous that you are smarter than her is all."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, them bloody Slytherins think their the best this school as to offer. They're all gits, every single one of 'em."

Hermione sniffed a bit before nodding. '_I'll show her who does and doesn't know magic.' _

They then all headed to where Potions was before they were all late this time.

They made it with a couple minutes to spare as they took their seats at a nearby table next to other Gryffindors. Hermione couldn't help but notice Kagome sitting next to her friends close to where they were. A small pang went through her chest as she thought of what the other girl had stated. '_Mudblood...'_

Harry had leaned closer to his friend, "Hey Ron," catching his attention, Harry continued, "what's a _mudblood?"_

Apparently it was a little louder than he thought as the rest of the students had stopped their chattering.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she was about to speak up but was interrupted as the door slammed open to reveal Professor Snape.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class." He turned around once he reached the front and settled his arms over his chest, seemingly glaring at his students - mostly the Gryffindors. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making."

He skimmed his eyes over his students. "However," Pausing on Kagome's and Draco's smirking faces as they stared up at him, he continued, "for those select few who possess the predisposition..." Kagome had felt pride swell within her as Snape had obviously meant her and Draco. She noticed the Potter boy writing in his notebook and couldn't help but think that something was going to happen yet again.

Snape's voice flowed through and caught her attention once more. "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can show you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." He stopped as he say Harry Potter seemingly not paying attention. He turned his full attention to the boy as he spoke once more. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention." Kagome had followed his gaze to find Harry still writing in his notebook even as Snape had deliberately changed his tone into an accusing one.

She noticed Hermione nudge Harry to gain his attention back onto the professor. She looked back as she heard Snape directly talk to him.

"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity." Kagome turned her head back immediately as she now realized who he was exactly. '_Of course. The one who defeated the Dark Lord. Wow, how did I overlook that?' _

Snape noticed Kagome's expression and couldn't help but sigh mentally. '_Then again, she doesn't care much for others unless their from her immediate circle or from Slytherin.' _He continued speaking to Harry, moving his attention away form the Ice Princess. "Tell me, what would I get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He ignored the Gryffindor girl's hand as he continued to question the Potter. "You don't know? Well let's try again."

agome snickered at that but then narrowed her eyes as she noticed the overly excited mudblood raise her hand to answer the questions directly pointed to Harry. '_Know it all. If she's so smart, then she should have known that he was only asking Harry and would only ignore her.'_

Snape continued, "Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Yet again, Hermione rose her hand only to be ignored once more.

Harry answered back, "I don't know sir."

Professor Snape didn't miss a beat as he went straight on to his last question, ignoring Hermione's raised hand. "And what is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?"

Harry mentally sighed as he stared at his professor, clearly wondering what he did to be put on the spot light. "I don't know sir."

Snape mentally smirked at stumping the son of his childhood bully. He hummed before speaking in a smug tone. "Pity," Snape drawled out causing Kagome to smirk as she turned to look back at Harry once more, "Clearly fame isn't everything. Is it Mr. Potter?"

Kagome would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact that she noticed the Potter's steadily growing anger. She raised a brow wondering what he was thinking and what he planned to say.

Harry would have scowled right then and there if he wasn't hell bent on getting back at Snape for embarrassing him. He then spoke up gesturing to Hermione. "Clearly," Harry copied Snape's tone, "Hermione knows. It would seem a pity not to ask _her._"

The whole class erupted in snickers while Kagome remained quiet, her full attention focused solely on the famous wizard that had spoken back to the professor. '_Well he is a Gryffindor. Either he was just plain stupid or the courage that everyone associates with Gryffindors is actually true. Who are you really Harry Potter?'_

Draco glared at Harry Potter, being unnoticed by all as everyone was staring at either Snape or the Potter. '_It will be a cold day in hell before I allow the Slytherin Princess to fall for a pathetic Gryffindor.'_

Draco didn't want to believe that his best friend would even bother to show even the smallest amount of interest in someone who not only was a Gryffindor but also someone who would associate with muggles and poor blooded wizarding families.

It wasn't long before their professor dismissed them for lunch and already Draco had figured out countless ways to kill the Potter boy or to embarrass him in front of Kagome in hopes that she would forget about this little interest.

'_She better not fall for Potter or I swear, there will be hell to pay...'_

Draco snapped out of his thoughts as a heavenly voice broke through.

"Draco? Aren't you coming?"

Said boy snapped out of his angry thoughts to see his best friend standing there expectantly. Pushing the thoughts of forbidden relationships to the back of his mind, he answered her. "Yeah 'Gome. I'm coming."

He laughed when Kagome spoke back. "Good! Cause I'm starving and you were taking _forever!"_

With that he put an arm around her shoulders like he usually does and both walked off towards the Great Hall hoping that there was still some food left.

* * *

Yay! Another updated chapter! Hopefully this one was up to your standards! :D

Right. Anyways, now we are seeing Kagome's blossoming interest in the Boy Who Lived along with Draco's growing disgust towards it. Can't help but wonder what will happen between the two.

The next chapter will mark the change in many of the adventures that happened throughout the Harry Potter series. Don't worry, it won't change much, just a few added details, a few different encounters, and Kagome's growing interest and soon crush - though she won't realize it yet!

So please **REVIEW **and maybe it will get the next chapter out faster! :D


	4. Interactions Come in Different Forms

Author's Note: Okay, so I know for a fact that it's been a while since I las updated though it wasn't my fault! I've been swamped with so many things and on top of that, I had to deal with moving, settling in, and no internet access for a while. But, here I am and I have a new chapter ready and waiting for you all!

Note: I sincerely thank all those who have reviewed this story - and thankfully, I haven't received any flames and for that, I am happy. (I am very sensitive and hateful reviews tend to send me to tears. Lol. I gotta work on dealing with rejection more.) Anyways, I remember some - or maybe just a couple - expressing their thoughts on how Kagome is in this story and I will tell you now, it will be a while before she turns into a somewhat sweeter person. She will be helpful and eventually - though not for a long while - part of the good guys. Though she stays on the light side, she will still have Slytherin qualities and the way she acts will be completely different than what other stories. Our dear Gome-chan is usually portrayed as someone sweet and heroine-like and though she will be a heroine, some of her characteristics will lead her to be questioned by others.

_Information for a need-to-know basis: _Kagome is going to be slightly mischievous in this chapter and some scenes and characters _will _be changed to fit Kagome. There will also be a part or two that Kagome replaces Draco or any other character in a certain scene or situation. (This is for any other future chapters as well.) You have been forewarned, so no flames stating that the scene wasn't how it was supposed to be. Again, this is a **fanfiction. **As such, not everything is how it should be like in the movies, books, series, ect. Thank you.

Once more, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: As much as I think it would be awesome, I **do not **own _Inuyasha _or _Harry Potter. _They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and J.K. Rowling, respectively. Any and all quotes borrowed from the books/ movies/ series are not mine. I take no credit what's so ever besides the story line of this **fanfiction.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: **Interactions Come in Different Forms

Seamless chatter filled the Great Hall as students of all houses worked diligently on homework - well, some of them at least.

"Psst, Gome?" Silence. "Kagome~" Poke. "Come on, answer me." Lead breaking. "Oi, Kags!"

"Ah, Draco I don't think -" Pansy tried interrupting as she noticed the growing annoyance on the usually stoic Ice Princess.

"_What?"_ Kagome hissed at Draco who had stopped in his poking. She watched as he grinned at her - obviously happy with gaining her attention.

"I was hoping you could help me out with this essay." A groan and a glare. "Ah, you know what? I just gained an epiphany! Looks like I won't be needing your help after all!" Draco proclaimed as he nervously laughed before sighing in relief as Kagome returned back to her work.

Suddenly, a loud explosion sounded causing Kagome to sigh and drop her head onto her textbooks causing the group around her to laugh slightly before they turned to where the sound came from. When they took notice of one of the Gryffindors with soot and ash all over his face, the Slytherin table erupted in laughter.

Draco smirked at them as the Gryffindor table looked to them in slight annoyance and anger. "Bloody idiots. The lot of them. Can't even seem to get a spell right before causing trouble for themselves."

"Can't be helped, Draco. They _are _Gryffindors, after all." Kagome stated, never taking her eyes off her paper.

The sound of owls caught the attention of all the young witches and wizards.

"Looks like mail is here." The ever silent Daphne spoke in her quiet voice. The sound of packages dropping onto the tables and the incessant talking caused Kagome to give up on homework and to close all her stuff, intending to finish later in the library.

A package fell in front of Kagome causing her eyebrow to raise slightly. '_Hmm, looks like Father decided to send me something after all.' _Kagome reached over and decided to see what she got before something caught her eye. Looking over, she saw Blaise - who decidedly sat next to her - pluck a newspaper from his mail before opening it. '_Believing to be the work of dark witches and wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day.'_

Kagome vaguely heard Harry Potter say something about going into that certain vault. "Maybe that was where he was headed with that big oaf before the year even started." Kagome mumbled to herself as she remembered passing by a boy entering the bank beside Hagrid, the school's key and ground keeper.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Mother, where was it that Father said to meet them?" Kagome asked her mother as they were leaving Gringotts. _

_Kagome turned her head to look ahead as she listened to her mother answer her question. The doors opened before she and her mother managed to get halfway across the room. She watched as a large man walked in and behind him came a rather small boy. Kagome tilted her head a bit as she concluded that he was most likely a first year at Hogwarts like herself. Taking a look at his clothing, a sneer appeared upon her face before she looked forward once more - dismissing the boy and turning her attention back to her mother. '_No use paying attention to him, he is nothing more than a poor blooded wizard. Not even worth my time.'

_Passing by the two, time seemed to slow down as Kagome and the boy passed each other. As she chanced a look towards him, she was slightly surprised that he too looked at her. Sapphire blue clashed with curious, dark blue. Kagome's eyes unconsciously took in the rest of his features before settling on the scar on his forehead. Her head snapped forward as distance was quickly put between them. '_That scar... Harry Potter. Hmm, this will surely be an interesting year.'

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Kagome!" Said girl snapped out of her memories and looked to Draco who was watching her curiously.

"Yes?" Kagome asked, sounding aloof as usual.

Draco just shook his head and sighed. "Come on. We got to get to our next class. It's flying practice!" Draco exclaimed, barely being able to hold in his mirth at the thought of being able to fly.

Kagome nodded and took hold of all her stuff before placing it messily within her back and standing away from her table before leading the Slytherin group of first years outside.

* * *

"Kagome." Looking up, Kagome smiled softly at seeing her eldest brother in front of her. "Where are you headed?"

"Ah, big brother. We are headed to flying practice! We get to try out the brooms today." She grinned at him as Sesshomaru placed a hand on her head before nodding. Before he could say anything, however, he was interrupted.

"Just don't fall on your ass, eh Kaggy? That would be completely embarrassing and would look bad for the Taisho family's Ice Princess." Inuyasha popped out of nowhere, grinning and winking at her before moaning in pain as Sesshomaru slapped the back of his head in anger of being interrupted while Kagome stamp her foot into his at the insinuation of messing up.

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut, Inuyasha." Both Kagome and Sesshomaru spoke at once in the same cold voice, clearly proving their relation as brother and sister.

Grabbing onto the back of Inuyasha's collar, Sesshomaru promptly began to drag Inuyasha away as he waved good-bye to Kagome without looking back. Inuyasha's cries and protests were slowly becoming distant as Kagome and the group that she was with rolled their eyes.

Turning around, Kagome continued on her way. "Let's go. We'll be late if we linger any longer."

* * *

"Good afternoon, class." Madam Hooch announced to the class and after gaining a response in kind, she stopped her walking and turned around to face them all. "Welcome to your first flying lesson." Watching as they all looked at her, she raised an eyebrow. "Well," She started, "what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick."

Kagome looked to her briefly then did exactly as told. Not taking her eyes off the broomstick, she listened for the next part of the instructions.

Once seeing that the first years all stood on the left side, Madam Hooch nodded once before announcing the next piece of information. "Alright then, stick your right hand over the broom," Kagome and the others immediately place their hands over their respective brooms, eagerly waiting, "and say, Up!"

Kagome blinked at that simple command then said in an even voice, "Up." Without hesitation, her broom came flying into her hand and she smirks at it. Hearing Harry's exclamation, she looks up and sees that he too had no trouble. She then noticed that Draco managed to get his with little to no difficulty.

Deciding to watch the others attempt at the task, Kagome withheld her smug grin as she took notice of the mudblood's struggle. '_Pathetic. She may be all book smarts but she clearly has no real magic in her fingers if the broom doesn't even respond to her call.' _

Faintly, Hooch could be heard. "With feeling."

Kagome snickered as she heard a sickening smack as she saw the broom hitting the Weasley in the face.

After a while, everyone managed to get their broom into their hands. Looking to Hooch, they waited impatiently for her to continue. "Now," Kagome's grip unconsciously tightened in anticipation, "once you've got a hold of your broom, I want you to mount it." Kagome immediately mounted her broom as excitement entered her sapphire eyes.

She was so into the thoughts of what it would be like to actually fly that she missed the beginning part of the instructions. "...kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lead forward slightly and touch back down." Kagome narrowed her eyes as she tried to figure out what was said in the beginning. Noticing no one else doing anything, Kagome relaxed slightly as she waited for a signal. "On my whistle," Ah, that's what she missed, "three, two..." Hooch blew the whistle, though before anything can happen, a frightened voice sounded.

Looking over, Kagome noticed one of the Gryffindors already in the air looking quite frightened. Kagome's heart skipped a beat at the thought of the student getting hurt before she squashed the fear. '_Why should I care if the Gryffindor got hurt? It's his fault for not being able to control the bloody broom.'_

"Mr. Longbottom." Hooch called out to the boy as others started exclaiming to him and calling his name. The broom then took off with Hooch calling out to him.

"Ahhh!" The Gryffindor - Neville, Kagome deduced from the other Gryffindors - screamed atop the broom, not knowing what to do.

"Well that has got to suck, eh Kagome?" Kagome took her eyes off the wild broomstick and turned to Draco.

The corner of Kagome's mouth twitched up into a smirk. "Yeah..." She turned her eyes back to the Neville as the broom gave him the ride of his life, literally.

After he fell and was taken to the infirmary - and the threat of being expelled from Hooch - the two houses were silent before Draco snickered.

They all looked to him. "Did you see his face?" Kagome looked down and noticed Neville's Remembrall. Reaching down, she picked it up and smirked. Draco noticed and reciprocated her smirk. "Maybe if the fat lump had given that a squeeze," he gestured to the remembrall in Kagome's hand, "he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass." He, along with many other Slytherins, laughed.

Kagome looked to the Gryffindors before noticing Harry step forward. "Give it here, Kagome." That one statement caused them all to stop laughing.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Who gave you permission to say my name so familiarly, Potter?" She asked, her tone cold at the blatant disrespect. Her hand tightened on the ball.

Harry Potter just rolled his eyes and held his hand out before repeating the demand. "It doesn't matter. Just give it back."

Kagome sneered and narrowed her eyes into a glare. "No." A thought flashed into her mind before she smirked. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for your friend to find." She hopped onto her given broom before levitating a bit higher into the sky, no fear shown on her face. "How about on the roof, eh Potter?" She went up higher in the sky and looked down with a satisfied smirk. She snickered. "What's wrong, Potter? Scared of a bit of height?"

Draco and the others watched her in awe before snickering as well before looking to Harry Potter to see if he'll take the bait. They watched as he grabbed his broom before Hermione stepped in. "Harry, no! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly."

"Oi, mudblood." Kagome's cold voice broke through the sky as she locked eyes with Hermione. "Back off. You have no say in this conversation."

At hearing the insult and seeing Hermione's hurt expression, Harry took up after Kagome.

Kagome smirked and watched as he stopped in front of her. She listened as he threatened to knock her off her broom. "Threatening a girl. How pathetic. How about this. If you manage to get to this remembrall before I do, I will apologize to your mudblood friend." He glared at her for the insult once more.

"And if I don't get to it?" Harry asked, not liking what she was insinuating.

"Well," Kagome drawled out as she grinned at him, "you'll just have to catch it before it comes to that, eh? On my count, yes?" Seeing him nod, Kagome pulled her arm back and threw the ball as far as she could before counting off to three. "Three!"

At once, they both took off towards the remembrall with the sound of cheering from both houses following them. Weaving in and out of the buildings, both Harry and Kagome failed to notice the sight of two house professors watching them both.

Sighting the remembrall, Kagome and Harry both sped up their broom as they took off after it. They watched as the ball went over the building. Kagome and Harry looked to each other before separating. Kagome went to the right and Harry to the left.

Seeing the remembrall, Kagome decided to have a little more fun and so, instead of catching it, Kagome turned her broom abruptly and used the tail end of it to hit the ball through one of the loops of the building, causing Harry to gape and turn around swiftly.

Kagome smirked and allowed him to catch it as she followed at a subdued pace deciding that she had enough fun as is.

She watched as he caught it and headed back to the group. Upon landing, he was surrounded by the Gryffindors as they praised his skill.

As she landed, Kagome too was surrounded by the Slytherins as they reenacted the events of her flying and hitting the ball perfectly through the loop. She smirked before sighing a bit. '_Might as well get it over with. A promise is a promise and a Taisho never go against their word.' _

She walked over to where the future Golden Trio stood. Stopping in front of the mudblood, Kagome looked to Harry in slight appreciation as she recalled how he managed to keep up with the fast moving ball. She then turned her attention to the girl with the bushy hairstyle. Raising a brow at it, Kagome deduced it to a muggle hairstyle. She took a deep breath and looked the girl in the eye. "I am sorry for the insult, mu- _Granger_." Changing the name at last minute, Kagome nodded to Harry Potter before walking back to her group.

Managing only a couple of steps, Kagome was stopped as a voice spoke out. "Harry Potter? Follow me." She turned around and saw Professor McGonagall motioning for Harry to follow quickly. She sighed before turning away and grinned at Draco. '_Why do I get this feeling that he isn't really in trouble?'_

* * *

Aaaaand, there you have it! The third chapter to _A Slytherin Love Story. _Hopefully it satisfies you all! I tried my best to make it as good as a chapter could be but do not worry, this will be a long story and everything will get much more exciting!

Now, a lot of interaction between the Ice Princess and the Boy-Who-Lived. And fluff between our faved couple!

Yes, Kagome is cruel to Hermione but do not worry, it will change - though I do not know how soon that will be.

Anyways, **REVIEW **and let me know what you thought of this chapter, kay? Please and thank you! (:


	5. Beating Sure Looks Fun

Author's Note: Man, I didn't think it would take me this long to actually get a new chapter out. I feel completely horrible and so I am planning on getting this one plus another chapter out for you guys to make up for being a horrible updater. Truth is, I only started this for when I am bored and have nothing else to do. I am currently working on a main project - a different, original story on another site - and I have recently added two other stories to it so this practically takes a back burner to it all however, I recently began getting the urge to write more chapters for this story! So yay! On another note, I am starting my second year of college soon and I _need_ to pay attention to my classes this time because I have screwed up royally meaning that I need to get my act together.

Note: This chapter starts the story off that has completely different scenes from both the books and the series of _Harry Potter_. While there will be certain areas that are from them or certain ideas taken from the concept of either the manga or the movies/ books, it will not be completely based on that. Yes, the story line does lead up into the Wizard War but the adventures leading up to that and the story line will be completely different seeing as this will solely be based around Kagome and her gradual changes as well as her relationship with Draco and The Golden Trio.

_Information for a need-to-know basis: _None.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own _Inuyasha or Harry Potter. _They respectively belong to Rumiko Takahashi and J.K. Rowling. Any and all quotes borrowed from the movies/ books/ manga series are not mine. I own only the original idea/ plot of this **fanfiction** and nothing else.

With that over and done with, please _enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Four: **Beating Sure Looks Fun

"Did you hear?" Pansy stepped up next to Kagome who was walking towards the Great Hall. "Harry Potter was appointed Gryffindor Seeker!" She exclaimed, her voice mixed with awe and slight envy.

"Tch, they are setting themselves up for a beating. Allowing a _first year_ on the team is just screaming for a disaster." Blaise popped up on Kagome's other side, his voice held amusement as he imagining the easy win that the Gryffindors are giving to the Slytherin house this year.

Kagome hummed and looked to Blaise from the corner of her eye. "I wouldn't be too sure about that, Blaise. It is _Harry Potter_ we're talking about." Kagome snickered a bit as she added emphasis to his name, mocking the infamous wizard. "He's a lucky charm for Gryffindor, that one." She nodded as if giving the thought some finality.

Pansy laughed. "True. It's not like he has the experience to even keep up with the Snitch let alone know how to play. He used to live with muggles before Hogwarts, did he not? What would _he _know of the sport?" She questioned.

"Absolutely nothing." Kagome's voice was a bit louder as it held a sneer towards the end of it.

Looking ahead, the two following Kagome noticed who was in front of them. Blaise's eyes held a mocking smile within them while Pansy flat out sneered at them.

"Oi, Potter! Looks like you being completely famous and all has given you a free pass to being just like _Daddy_." Kagome smirked as her eyes hardened towards the others next to him.

Harry narrowed his eyes as he took notice of the Ice Princess. Something about her put him on edge in a way that Malfoy just couldn't possibly achieve. "What would you know about that, _Ka-go-me_?"

Kagome's relaxed posture had immediately stiffened up at his tone as well as the courage he has at showing such disrespect. '_But then again, he _is _a Gryffindor. They are nothing, if not courageous._' "Wouldn't you like to know, _Harry_." Kagome purred his last name out delighting in the slight widening of his eyes as well as the blush spreading across his nose.

Kagome then took notice of the Weasley and mudblood scowling towards her. "Do you have a problem?" Kagome smiled though there was an underlining tone within it that should have set them off.

The red head had opened his mouth, ready to spout off his problem towards her before she raised her hand up. "Actually, I honestly don't care."

"Why are you even bothering to talk to us if you are just going to insult us?" Hermione decided to question her.

Kagome ignored the girl altogether. "Come on. They are not worth spending any more time on. Until next time, _Harry._"

With that, Kagome walked off smirking as she heard the know-it-all sputter to her friends about being ignored completely. '_Tch, like you're even worth acknowledging. Imagine what Father would say if he knew she willingly shown disrespect towards my person.'_

* * *

"Okay, I know you said that I am not in trouble but _this_," Kagome gestured around the room, "just screams _trouble._" She finished, her voice and expression betraying the slight worry bubbling inside her at the idea of getting in trouble. '_Mother would __**kill**__ me if I got detention!'_

Snape sighed. "I will not repeat myself, Kagome. Just sit down." He drawled out the last word and watched as the Slytherin Princess sat down gracefully with a huff. "Now that you have finally calmed yourself," he ignored Kagome's unladylike snort, "I am going to discuss an issue that I believe you fit the solution for."

Kagome looked at him and rose her eyebrow. "What could you possibly need _me_ for?" She was genuinely curious about what the potions professor had in store for her.

"Recently, one of the Slytherin's Quidditch beaters have fallen ill and has been told that she must be taken out of the next game against Gryffindor. If I do not find a suitable candidate before next week's game, our house must forfeit." Snape answered as he carefully gauged the young Slytherin in front of him.

Kagome nodded slowly. "Uh huh," drawing out the sound longer than usual, "and how does that include me? Last I checked, I was _not_ on the Quidditch team let alone qualified for any of the positions." She finished as she spoke clearly and slowly as if speaking to a child.

"Do not take that tone with me, Taisho." Kagome grinned sheepishly and sat back. "I was there when you and Mr. Potter" - Kagome snickered at the use of 'Mr.' before Harry's name - "decided to go against the rules and fly around the school playing your own game of Quidditch." Kagome's snickering came to an abupt stop as she turned her wide, blue eyes onto Snape. "I watched you hit the ball through one of the loops on top of the school with exact precision."

Kagome shrugged. "So what? It's called luck, that's all there is to it."

"Do not try to push this aside Kagome. I watched you line up to the loop before using your broom to hit the ball. You calculated the move before executing it. I would not have gone to you if I do not believe you to be the best substitute." Snape had effectively put a stop to any excuses Kagome may have been able to use to try and get out of what Snape was asking of her.

Kagome sagged her shoulders. "Alright. So what do you want? Me to take her place in next week's game or something?"

"That is precisely what I am asking. Should you do so, you will be practicing with the Slytherin team throughout the rest of this week and the next week. When you are not practicing with the team, you have been given a special notice to be able to go and speak with the player you are to be replacing for now. Her condition is not fatal nor contagious so you will be able to speak with her on whatever she believes will be good advice to take. Am I understood?"

Though he spoke the question at the end, Kagome knew that he was only asking it to be polite. She has no reason to say no and it _was_ only one game. Who knows, she will probably end up enjoying it. So, she did the only thing she could. She nodded. "One question though."

"Go on."

"Will I be able to go and see her now?" She questioned, genuinely curious about whether or not she will be able to meet her.

"Yes."

* * *

Kagome swiftly made her way to the hospital wing before the curfew of students to head to the dormitories. '_Alright. So I know I can't stay long meaning I will have to at least introduce myself, let her know what is going on, and ask when is the best time to actually visit her.' _Nodding to herself, Kagome felt more confident in this small task.

Finding herself right in front of the doors, Kagome inhaled before knocking swiftly yet gently on the doors. Not a moment later, the door opened to reveal the school's matron, Madame Pomfrey.

"Yes, dear? What is it?" She asked Kagome.

"Good evening, Madame Pomfrey. I am here to speak to one of your patients. I am her replacement for the next Quidditch game. Professor Snape sent me this way." Kagome answered her and left no room to argue against not allowing her in for a few moments.

"Ah yes, yes, Of course. Severus did say he would be sending a student for Miss Senshi. Come along then, dear. Though I'm afraid you will only be able to speak to her for a small moment before leaving to give her some rest." With that said, Poppy had turned around fully expecting Kagome to follow.

"That is fine. I only need to introduce myself and let her know what is going to happen." Kagome spoke in response before walking in and closing the door behind her.

Following after the matron Kagome took notice of how empty the hospital wing was. Holding in her shivers, Kagome walked closely to the school's nurse. '_What exactly am I so scared of? This is Hogwarts, nothing can penetrate its walls and it's not like I have any reason to be afraid of ghosts.' _Inwardly scoffing at her idiotic fear, Kagome slowed her pace and shook away her fears.

"Here we are, dear. Please do not take long." Kagome nodded to her and watched her walk away before taking in the girl in front of her.

The female in front of her was a good year older with warm, brown eyes and a kind smile causing Kagome to be shocked at how open this older Slytherin was. '_It's got to be because of her sickness. She's delusional. I've never met any other Slytherin who was openly kind to a stranger.'_

"Hello there." A warm voice spoke up breaking Kagome's train of thought.

Snapping her eyes up, Kagome saw the girl looking straight at her. "Uhm, hello. My name is Kago-"

The older girl interrupted her. "Kagome Taisho. It is a pleasure to meet you. I know your older brother, Inuyasha and I know _of_ your eldest brother, Sesshomaru. Though, I've never met him."

"Not a surprise. Sesshomaru likes to keep to himself a lot. Then again, he is usually being shadowed by Inuyasha so I am slightly surprised you haven't ran into him." Kagome spoke, feeling as if she has known this girl her whole life. '_Odd. I've only ever felt this way with Draco. I feel like she's a sister, a best friend. But... I've never met her.'_

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I've ran into him a couple times when with Inuyasha and passed by him in the halls or the common rooms but I have never _met_ him." The girl strained the word 'met' hoping Kagome would see what she meant. The look of understanding confirmed it and she smiled. "Oh, where are my manners? I am Sango. Sango Senshi. Second year at Hogwarts. Slytherin house and beater for out Quidditch team."

'_Sango _Senshi_? Where have I heard that name before? Oh!'_

**Flashback**

_"I do have friends, which is something I can't say the same about you!" Inuyasha's yell rang throughout the house causing Izayoi and Inutaisho to sigh. _

_Kagome watched as her two brothers went at it once more. '_Well it's more like Inuyasha go at it, seeing as Sesshomaru could really care less._' She watched them a bit more. '_Then again, Sessho-nii really needs to learn not to goad him into these situations._' _

_"That is quite impossible to believe with your limited vocabulary and bad temperament. You really need to pull a reign in on your emotions. You are a disgrace to the Taisho line." Sesshomaru didn't even bother looking up from the book he was reading causing Inuyasha's ire to stir even more. _

_"Yasha?" Kagome's voice caused Inuyasha to stop what he was about to say and Sesshomaru to look away from his book._

_"Yeah? What is it, Kags?" Inuyasha's curious tone shown through as he turned his full attention on the Taisho princess._

_"Well," Kagome started as she stepped down from the couch to stand closer to Inuyasha, "I was wondering, if what you say is true, why don't I ever see you bring your friends here?"_

_Kagome's innocent question caused Sesshomaru to smirk as Inuyasha started sputtering as he tried to figure out what to say. Kagome blinked up at her older brother before a smile blossomed on her face. "Oh, I get it! You just don't want to expose them to Sessho-nii's cold attitude and scare them off, huh? Don't worry, Yasha! Draco always comes here and he is never scared of Sessho." _

_Sesshomaru's smirk fell at what Kagome said and Inuyasha just laughed. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at what was said before closing his book and throwing it at Inuyasha. "Ow! What the fuck was that for, you ass hole?" Inuyasha scowled at the oldest Taisho while rubbing his head. _

_"Watch your language, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru snapped at him. "As for the book, who else will I throw it at?" _

_Inuyasha glared. "You could have thrown it at Kagome! She's the one that said it, not me!" He ignored Kagome's undignified 'Hey!' as he continued glaring at Sesshomaru._

_"What is this that I hear about throwing stuff at my beautiful baby girl?" Their father's voice came into the room._

_Inuyasha immediately turned to face him and pointed at both Kagome and Sesshomaru, who were standing close together. "They don't believe me when I say that I have friends!"_

_Kagome openly laughed at her brother as he sounded like a young child crying about having his toy stolen.  
_

_Inutaisho rose an eyebrow at them. "You both know that the Senshi's are close friends, right? They're daughter, I believe her name is Sango, is a close friend of Inuyasha's. She's a year younger than he is but is in the Slytherin Quidditch team with him."_

_Inuyasha's 'Hah!' caused Sesshomaru to roll his eyes and throw a couch pillow at his face before walking off, leaving his sister to laugh at them._

**End Flashback**

"Now I know where I heard your name..." Kagome muttered, effectively interrupting whatever it was that Sango was saying.

"Huh?" Was all Sango could get out as she tried to figure out what was going on in the Slytherin first year's head.

"My father and brother, Inuyasha, mentioned being close friends of the Senshi family and they brought up your name." Kagome replied as she smiled at the memory.

Sango hummed a bit. "Well, on to the reason why you visited me."

Kagome's face lit up as she remembered why she came by. "Right, Professor Snape had asked, well more like demanded, me to take you place on the team as a beater for next week's game against Gryffindor so that we won't have to forfeit."

Sango blinked a couple of times. "Wow. Really? I didn't know you played. Then again, I heard Harry Potetr made the Gryffindor team as the new Seeker."

Kagome scoffed. "Yeah, he has _me_ to thank for that. If I hadn't of goaded him into getting this remembrall from me, he would have never bee seen catching it from the sky."

"What?" Sango almost yelled out. "You mean, you were the one who he was with? People talked about how there was another person in the sky with him when he caught the ball but they didn't really speculate who."

Kagome grinned. "Yeah, I guess I'm good enough to be able to play against him. To be honest, I think I'm going to have a lot of fun beating some sense into the Potter boy." Kagome's grin should have set warning bells through Sango's mind but as she watched and listened to the first year more, she could tell that Kagome wasn't exactly like what others believe her to be. Sango honestly doesn't know how Kagome Taisho got the title of 'Ice Princess' at all.

* * *

And there you have it! I hope you liked the interaction that Kagome has with others. Aaaand, SANGO MAKES AN APPEARANCE! Yay~! Celebrate, celebrate! Okay, I'm done. Anyways, I am planning on getting the next chapter out shortly seeing as I promised you guys in the beginning of this one that I would so stay tuned in the next couple of hours or so!

**Thank you soooooo much for those that have reviewed, followed, and whatever else. You guys are awesome and I am sorry for not saying it earlier! I will make it a point of thanking you guys individually in the next chapter because you all deserve it so much! **_**I hope you guys continue to review because it lets me know that this story is actually loved and doing great!**_

**On another note, please ignore any and all grammar/ spelling mistakes. I don't have an editor and I try my hardest to get these out fast enough that I tend to over look any mistakes if they are small. :P Love you all!**


	6. Gryffindor vs Slytherin!

Author's Note: So as much as I would love to put down all the names of my wonderful reviewers and thank them personally, I fear tat would take too much space and I know you guys are more into reading the chapter rather than reading the author's note.

Anyways, **thank you guys so much. **This chapter is dedicated to all of you guys who continued to review/follow/favorite even when I took forever to upload. I decided that when I do upload this story, I will try my hardest to upload two chapters at a time because I know it will take a while for those certain uploads to come.

Note: _None._

_Information for a need-to-know basis: _None.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter _or _Inuyasha_. They respectively belong to J.K. Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi. Any scenes, plots, or quotes borrowed are not mine nor will they ever be. **No suing please!**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Five: **Gryffindor vs Slytherin!

"You're going to be our replacement beater?" Inuyasha's voice rang out. "Are you _kidding _me? How does that bloody professor believe us to win if he gives us an inexperienced _child_ to play with only less than two weeks away?"

Kagome stood there and allowed Inuyasha to continue sprouting off his disbelief an anger as the others of the team just kept their mouths shut while they stared at the young female in front of them.

Marcus Flint, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, read over the parchment that Kagome had handed him.

_'As Head of the Slytherin House, I have taken it upon myself to find you your needed beater in place of Miss Sango Senshi. I believe that Miss Kagome Taisho is the perfect replacement for the game next week and expect you to show her the rules of the game. _

_That is all._

_Severus Snape_

_Slytherin Head'_

Marcus sighed and rolled it back up. "Shut it, Inuyasha. No amount of complaining will change this decision. Professor Snape has spoken and we have no choice but to follow his orders." He turned towards the youngest Taisho. "He seems to believe you to be an adequate player. Show us what you got." He turned around and grabbed a broom form one of the boys standing behind him as well as a club. He handed both to Kagome.

"Okay," Kagome started, "and how exactly do you want me to _prove_ myself?" Kagome rose an eyebrow at their snickers.

"That is for _you_ to figure out yourself." Marcus replied before nodding to a couple of other players and taking to the sky.

Inuyasha stayed on the ground and watched them for a bit as they all started practicing, ignoring Kagome completely. Knowing that he is not supposed to say anything, Inuyasha walked towards his gear and got ready to take off when Kagome's voice stopped him.

"Are you really going to just fly off and ignore me?" Kagome's voice was cold and distant and Inuyasha fought off the urge to turn around and talk to her.

Instead of answering, he took to the sky as well to begin practicing as he waited for his sister to prove to the team that she is worthy enough to play.

Kagome's hand tightened around the broom as she watched the others ignore her completely. '_Do you honestly expect them to be so welcoming? They are _Slytherins. I'm _a Slytherin. I have to prove my worth. We are proud. We are independent. We are strong.' _Kagome's eyes lifted from their gaze on the ground, her blue eyes flashing defiantly. '_I am a Taisho and I am better than all of them.'_

With that Kagome mounted her broom and tightened her hold before taking off towards the others. Her eyes zeroing in on a nearby Bludger, Kagome knew that it was her against them. Zooming towards it, Kagome calculated in her head the strength needed to hit the Bludger into an opposing player. Seeing it come towards her, Kagome smirked, waited, then at the last possible second, swung her arm and hitting it straight towards one of the chasers that held the Quaffle. Kagome watched as it hit her target true and through. She watched with glee as it hit the Quaffle straight out of the player's arm effectively startling the player and knocking him off his broom with the force of the hit due to the close distance.

The others all stopped as they watched one of their Chasers pull himself back up on his broom after catching the edge of it on the last second of his fall. They then turned their gazes to the female first year as she sat upon the given broom and smirked at them. "Is that proof enough that I am the perfect substitute for Sango? I could have clearly hit him straight on and taken him out of practice as well as the game for next week and yet, I didn't. I had aimed specifically for that Quaffle." Kagome's tone was smug. "Now, how about you stop ignoring me and actually teach me the true rules to this game?"

Inuyasha had grinned at his little sister, pride swelling within his chest at how well his sister manage to not only prove herself but boss the team around. '_She truly is the Slytherin Princess._'

* * *

"Every one is talking about it, Kagome!" Sango exclaimed to her during their very first visit. "I mean, here I am stuck in this bed and I _still _catch wind of just how well you put them in their place! Man, what I wouldn't give to have been there to see it!"

Kagome laughed, finding it very easy to lose sight of her cold exterior and warming up to her fellow Slytherin. "If you had been there, Sango, then I wouldn't have been needed to put them in their place and show them that I _am_ worthy."

Sango blinked then laughed. "Oh yeah. I guess you're right!"

Kagome smiled before becoming slightly more serious. "So, exactly what type of advice can you give me for the next game."

Sango shrugged. "Beats me. I don't know why the professor sent you here to ask me that. Pretty much, all I can give you is to follow everything you learn in practice and to stay on your broom during the game. Unlike the others, you don't have to worry about being hit by a stray Bludger because you are being trained to pay attention to any movement that is related to it. Hit it towards the other team and maybe score a point or two." She giggled a bit before her eyes lit up in realization. "Oh! And do not, under any circumstances, come into contact with the Snitch. That is considered a foul if anyone besides the Seeker comes into contact with it."

"That's it, then? Because that is pretty much everything I learned when they explained the rules on my first practice with them." Kagome had answered incredulously as she tried to figure out why Snape had even given her special recommendation to even visit the Beater when it wasn't truly needed.

"Well why bother questioning it? I haven't been able to have any other visitors so I wouldn't mind you coming in here. Plus, if you still have more questions about certain things that they refuse to tell you, just ask me!" Sango seemed really excited about the prospect of having a daily visitor and Kagome found herself being equally excited as well.

* * *

Kagome was laughing from between Draco and Daphne. Draco was relaying some incident that involved Crabbe, Goyle, and their quest for food that he had stumbled upon. Daphne smiled as she watched Kagome grin and laugh catching the attention of most of the students there as they have never seen the Slytherin Princess laugh so openly.

"I can't believe that happened! You guys are so ridiculous sometimes, don't you agree Daph?" Kagome looked towards her silent friend and grinned when she nodded with her.

"Yes, well..." Draco trailed off when he watched Kagome look back to him with a soft smile as her eyes softened.

"Yes, Draco?" Kagome asked but never got an answer as their professor walked in.

He jumped right into the lesson causing Kagome to forget that she was even curious about what Draco was about to say.

"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation." He looked to the class as he grinned. "The ability to make objects fly." Kagome's eyes flashed with a hidden glee. Professor Flitwick looked around. "Now, uh... Do you all have your feathers?"

Kagome looked around and snorted quietly as she watched Hermione raise hers in acknowledgement. '_Teacher's pet.'_

"Good!" Flitwick exclaimed. "Now, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone." He motioned for everyone to repeat.

Kagome rose her eyebrow but did not repeat.

"Good. And enunciate. _Wingardium Leviosa. _Go on, off you go."

Draco straightened up a bit and picked his feather up. Daphne had already managed to get hers to levitate before allowing it to fall back. Kagome smiled softly at her friend. "How are you not in Ravenclaw, Daph? You certainly have the smarts for it." Kagome winked at her causing Daphne to blush.

Kagome laughed when she heard Draco perform it before trying herself and failing. Draco laughed at her attempt while Kagome huffed then glared. "Well, it's not like your fairing any better." She picked her feather up and flicked him in the nose with it causing him to sneeze softly. Kagome and Daphne laughed. She turned her attention back when she heard their professor getting excited.

"Oh, well done!" He motioned for everyone's attention. "See here, everyone! Ms. Granger's done it!"

Kagome looked to the mudblood and rolled her eyes at the smug look she was sending everyone. '_Why is she even in Gryffindor? With her being a know-it-all she'd be better off in Ravenclaw...'_ Kagome snorted. "Then again, she _is _ a mudblood..." She muttered softly to herself though she caught Draco's attention as he looked at her in question. Kagome just shook her head then smiled before turning back to her feather.

"Oh, splendid!" Her professor continued causing Kagome to scoff but silently laugh at his excitement.

_Boom!_

Kagome and the others looked to where it came from and the Slytherin half of the class bursted out laughing. "He blew up his bloody feather!" Draco laughed out.

Kagome was laughing as well but more at the reaction their professor got. She placed her head into Draco's shoulder to smolder her laugh a bit causing him to stiffen and blush before loosening up and enjoying the moment.

"I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor." Harry said, sending another laugh through Kagome.

* * *

She was relaying the moment to Pansy and Blaise seeing as they had another class altogether. Pansy was laughing along with Blaise while Draco watched in disgust as Crabbe and Goyle stuffed their faces. None of the first years noticed the two older brothers of their princess making their way over until they heard Inuyasha's unmistakable shout.

"You damn bastard. You have no say in who I am with or the company I keep!" Inuyasha fumed as Sesshomaru continued to ignore him. "Don't ignore me, you fuckin' icicle!"

They made it to where Kagome was and Sesshomaru looked down at her. "Congratulations on the position, imouto."

Kagome blushed. "Ah, it's not like it's permanent. I am just taking over for next weeks game is all."

"Then you better do good so that they may decide to keep you." Sesshomaru countered.

Inuyasha snorted then. "You should have seen it. She put all of them in their places and she's the youngest one on the team."

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow. "Then she should have no problem securing a position."

Kagome blinked. "Well what if I don't want it? I was forced into it, you know." She retorted.

"Kags, you know Sesshomaru would expect you to take over the spot or at least secure another position. He's the damn Ice Prick who believe - Ack!" Inuyasha stopped what he was going to say.

"Keep your mouth shut, Inuyasha. You are grating on my nerves. Why don't you leave and sit with your pathetic friends and that girl you like so much." Sesshomaru walked off after patting Kagome on the head.

"Hey, you bastard! Get back here and say it to my face! And plus, half of them sit at another table, ya prick!" Inuyasha's voice started to disappear as he ran after their brother.

Kagome turned back around with a sigh. "How they even made it to Slytherin I will never know."

Draco snickered. "Sesshomaru is perfect in this house, your other brother is questionable. Then again, Blaise is almost the same way so who knows."

Kagome rolled her eyes and nudged her shoulder to his. "That's _my_ idiotic brother for you. Though I definitely wouldn't want him any other way." Kagome had smiled.

"Don't tell me your getting soft, Kaggie!" Bliase joined the conversation.

Kagome scoffed. "Please, he's my entertainment. Why would I want him boring?"

They shared a laugh and continued with their mindless chatter and eating.

A few moments later the Great Hall doors were slammed open causing everyone within the room to stop everything and look towards it.

Kagome watched as Professor Quirrell ran in screaming. "What's wrong with him?" She heard Pansy ask and all she could do was shrug before she froze at what she heard next.

"_Troll!_" Quirrel shouted to the room. "_In the dungeon! Trooooll in the DUNGEON!_" Kagome watched as he stopped as the room was stunned into silence. He said one last thing that would have had Kagome laughing had the situation been different. "Thought you ought to know." The whole room watched as he fell over in a dead faint.

Then... _Chaos._

Screaming all around her as everyone jumped up and began to run around like chickens without heads. Kagome's ear drums pounded with the exertion it was going through.

She turned her head and saw Dumbledore stand up through the mass of black. "_SILENCE!" _The command was loud and dragged out, easily overpowering the screams within the Hall. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to him. Dumbledore, once he was sure he got the attention he wanted, continued. "Everyone will please, _not panic_. Now..." He looked at each house. "Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

Immediately, more moving started as the prefects all yelled for their Houses to follow them. Kagome followed after her two older brothers out into the hall towards their dormitory but then she noticed Harry Potter and the Weasley run off in another direction. Looking around, she noticed that everyone else was too engrossed in getting to safety that she knew they weren't watching what she was doing. With that thought, she took off after them as well.

After catching up to them, she noticed that they had stopped. She looked in the direction they stared at and saw the tail end of a nasty looking club lead into the girl's bathroom. She heard Harry exclaim just where he went and before they ran in, Kagome's voice stopped them. "Are you really _stupid_ enough to run in there?"

The two looked behind them to see Kagome watching them through narrowed eyes. Without even bothering to question why she was there, Harry answered before running in with Ron behind him. "Hermione's in there."

Kagome stood still and contemplated whether she wanted to help or not before growling and running in as well. _'I can't believe I'm doing this.'_

What caught her gaze inside caused Kagome to fight off her laugh. Instead she ran over to where Hermione was at and dove knocking them to the ground just before the club hit the Gryffindor mudblood.

"Oof!" Kagome groaned as she landed on the tiled floor next to Hermione. Said girl looked at Kagome in shock before screaming caught their attention. They both saw Harry being held upside down by the troll as he screamed at Ron to do _anything._

Ron nodded and frantically grabbed for his wand. Kagome and Hermione had both taken refuge under the sink and looked to him. At the same time, they both did the motion of the spell. "Swish and flick!" They spoke at the same time.

Ron repeated and managed to levitate the club out of the troll's hand, having it hovering over it's head. The troll followed everyone's gazes and found his club floating above him. He snorted in confusion before the club came crashing down on his head.

The troll wavered before dropping Harry and fell to the ground in a loud crash as it was knocked out.

Kagome and Hermione both climbed out from under the sink and approached the troll as well as Harry and Ron.

Hermione questioned. "Is it dead?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and scoffed causing them all to look a her. "As if. Ron just knocked it out with the club." Surprisingly, Kagome's voice was less hostile and she actually stated Ron's name correctly.

The three looked to her in shock but were interrupted from saying anything as McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell came running in. All four looked at them and watched them all gasp at what they saw.

McGonagall stuttered. "O-Oh, my goodness!" She looked up and trained her eyes on to Kagome, Harry, and Ron. "Explain yourselves, all three of you!" Kagome gaped at her as Harry and Ron both stumbled over their excuses. Kagome was about to speak up but then Hermione's voice caught all their attentions.

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall." They all gaped at Hermione.

McGonagall gained her bearings. "Ms. Granger?" Her voice held disbelief and Kagome couldn't help but feel the same as she felt someone staring holes into her back. She looked away from Hermione as she explained to McGonagall what she was supposedly doing. She saw Snape looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Kagome looked down sheepishly with a small grin on her face before something caught her attention. There was a large gash upon it and before she could look further, Snape covered it. She looked up but noticed that Snape was glaring somewhere else. She looked over and locked gazes with Harry.

McGonagall replied back to Hermione's explanation. "Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behavior on your part, Ms. Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for you serious lack of judgement." She turned her gaze from Hermione who had her head down. "As for you two gentlemen." She paused. "I just hope you realize how fortunate you are." They looked at each other as Kagome moved herself closer to Professor Snape. McGonagall continued, "Not many students could take down a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points..." They both flinched at what was coming next. "...will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck." Before exiting, she faced Kagome.

Kagome's defiant gaze met hers. "Ms. Taisho. Will you explain what you are doing here."

Kagome tilted her head a bit. _'It is a bit odd that a Slytherin, of all things, be found with Gryffindors.' _"Well, you see. I followed Harry and Ron to see just where the two were headed when they branched off from their house. Stupid on my part, I know. I stopped them for a moment but they ran in anyways. I followed after but they did all of the work." Kagome couldn't find it in herself to make herself seem better as she knew that the odds were against her and she would be caught in a lie if she try to make herself seem superior for this.

"That's not true, Professor." Kagome turned at hearing Hermione's voice. She narrowed her eyes as she tried to figure out what she was about to say. _'I did not lie. She better keep her mouth-'_ Hermione cut off her thought. "She saved me. I did not see the troll's attack on my person. In fact, I was too busy trying to get away that I did not realize it was about to hit me in the head. She dove and knocked me to the ground just before it hit me. Without her, I wouldn't be standing right now." Hermione's voice was low but strong as if knowing that she defended a Slytherin but knew it was the right thing to do.

Kagome, feeling a bit weird of having a _Gryffindor_ defend her, stepped up and shrugged. "It was nothing. I felt like I needed to do something and sprung into action. It was not for _you _ but more for _me_ so I do not feel as though I was useless." Kagome had turned her nose up at Hermione and the others.

Snape rolled his eyes as he realized that Kagome just didn't like the thought of being defended by a rival house. He spoke up, "Five points to Slytherin for being tactful and saving a fellow student."

With that, both McGonagall and Snape walked out. Professor Quirrell stayed. "Perhaps you out to..." He stopped and motioned to the troll. "M-might wake up, heh." He stuttered and watched the four of them walk off.

Out in the hall, the three Gryffindors turned to Kagome and gave her questioning glances.

Kagome looked at them. "What?" She bit out.

Harry stepped up. "Why did you bother helping?"

Kagome shrugged. "I didn't really do it for her sake. I -"

"Please. Stop trying to put up a front. You saved me, Kagome. Thank you." Hermione spoke up as she showed her gratitude.

"Whatever." Kagome sneered out. "Just don't expect me to be kind to you or anything. You're still a mudblood to me and all three of you are nothing but pathetic Gryffindors. I was merely curious and followed. I assure you, it has nothing to do with any notion of me wanting to be helpful." Kagome glared once more before walking off towards her dormitory and left the three behind her. _'Why did I help? Stupid. _No one _must find out about this._' She growled out loud and finally made it to the common rooms. She sighed as she dragged herself to her room as she realized that _everyone_ was already asleep.

_'This is my secret and no one will hear of it. I doubt the Golden Trio would even want to relay the message of anything... Or they just might.'_ Kagome growled. "I better make sure I tell them to keep their annoying traps shut." With that, Kagome fell onto her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Outside, Kagome can hear the crowd filled with Slytherins and Gryffindors. She sighed as the butterflies in her stomach began a frantic pattern. Growling to herself, she stood up with her eyes narrowed. '_This is ridiculous. I managed to gain the whole team's respect and _that _ should have been more nerve racking than a match against _Gryffindors, _of all things.' _

Her train of thought was broken by a hand on her shoulder. Looking over her shoulder and up into the face of the person, Kagome smiled at her brother. "What is it, Yasha?" She whispered, the nerves still bothering her.

"Why are you being nervous? There is no reason for it. Hell, if Lord Stick-Up-His-Ass was here, he would scoff at your ridiculousness." Inuyasha told her while rolling his eyes.

Kagome stared blankly at him before sighing once more. "And here I thought you would say something encouraging." Kagome muttered before turning away to get ready for their match coming up in just a few minutes.

"Here's your incentive. Sesshomaru is out there watching your first and only game as a Slytherin Beater. Make him proud." Inuyasha called out to her before walking off.

Kagome's eyes widened at what Inuyasha said. '_He's right!' _Kagome's hands clenched. '_I can't let Sessho-nii down. It may only be a match but I have to be my best. Not only that...'_ Kagome walked over to where they were to exit and looked across to where the Gryffindors exit. '_...I _have _to beat that Potter.'_

The crowd's cheers went up in volume the second Madam Hooch stepped onto the field. She looked around at all the students cheering for their House's team before looking to the store keepers and the Quidditch announcer, Lee Jordan.

At her nod, Lee moved forward towards the microphone placed in front of him. "Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the year!" The cheers became much louder. "It's Slytherin vs Gryffindor! And both teams have first years in both! From the Slytherin team, the Green and Emerald Princess, Kagome Taisho!" The Slytherins went wild. "And from the Gryffindor team" - the Gryffindors roared just like their mascot representation - "Harry Potter as the youngest Seeker in history!" The professors all sighed as the cheers and screams rose dramatically in volume.

"I'm sure you guys are ready for this match to get going so let's get those Quidditch players out here and start already!" Lee's voice boomed and immediately, both captains of the opposing teams came flying out to meet in the middle with the rest of their teams following.

The last two caused the crowd to become deafening. Both Kagome and Harry flew out behind their respective teams at the same time and got into positions before looking down at Madam Hooch.

"The players take their positions as Madam Hooch gets ready to speak and start the game." Lee continues.

Hooch looks around at the players. "Now I want a good, clean match..." She looks over at the Slytherins and narrows her eyes a bit. "...from _all_ of you."

The Slytherins smirk at each other and tightened their grips as they watched Hooch kick open the trunk and the Bludgers both zoom out in different directions.

Lee comments from above, "The Bludgers are up followed by the Golden Snitch." He looks at the field. "Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points." Kagome breathed out at the sound of how many points it was worth and glanced up at the Slytherin Seeker. "The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game." Lee Jordan continued.

Kagome watches as Madam Hooch takes the Quaffle and throws into the air. "The Quaffle is released and the game _begins_!" The players all zoom around once Gryffindor manages to get hold of the Quaffle first.

Kagome began moving as well and moved to a point where she can protect her fellow teammates as well as the Slytherin Seeker while watching out for the Bludger so she can manage to try and knock one of the Gryffindors off their desired path.

Hearing a ding and cheers, Kagome groaned as she realized that Gryffindor just scored a goal. She got more comfortable on her broom as she saw a Bludger heading towards her. She gripped her club smirking as she spotted Harry Potter in the distance. In the distance she hears the announcer, Lee Jordan, exclaim over the scored goal. Her eyes were on the boy in the distance as she calculated the strength of her arm.

The Bludger got within perfect hitting distance and Kagome swung her arm making contact with the lone Bludger sending it towards the opposing team's unsuspecting Seeker.

Harry was clapping and cheering for his team's first goal in the game before he felt an odd feeling of something. Looking to the side, he barely managed to lean back as a Bludger tried to hit him. Following the path it had most likely taken, Harry saw Kagome zoom off and he had no doubt that it was she that had sent it after him. He narrowed his eyes.

Kagome grinned as she zoomed off knowing that Harry was smart enough to figure out who it was that sent it her way. Feeling strangely satisfied, Kagome went off to help and protect her teammates as Slytherin managed to get hold of the Quaffle. Hitting a Bludger away, Kagome watched the Quaffle to their captain, Marcus Flint. She watched him dodge all the other Gryffindors trying to knock the ball out of his hold before he throws it towards the hoops.

Kagome was just about to cheer before she saw Oliver Wood, Gryffindor captain, hit the Quaffle away from the hoop and smirk at Flint. Kagome growls as she watches two Gryffindor Chasers toss the Quaffle to each other before scoring once more.

Kagome let her head fall back as she groaned and heard laughing behind her. Turning around, she sees Inuyasha on his broom stick laughing at her expression. "Come on, Kagome. Calm down. At least they didn't catch the Snitch yet." He grinned.

"Unless their lucky charm pulls through for them." Kagome sneered at that thought. She takes off and Inuyasha sighs as he watched her start to get nasty just like the others. He takes off to follow her and sees as she catches sight of yet another Bludger.

Kagome glared as she watched again and again, Oliver blocking their attempts. Turning she watches the ball get closer before whacking it straight for the Gryffindor captain and watched with sick fascination as it hit straight and through causing Oliver to fall.

Hearing the boos, Kagome's smirk turned down a bit as she felt a small ounce of guilt. It was washed away as she heard the Slytherin team laughing. Inuyasha flew up next to her and slapped her in the back. "Now that's gotta get us some scores. Nice thinking, Kaggie!" Inuyasha grinned at her before zooming off.

Kagome saw Harry Potter across from her and saw him glaring. She glared right back and turned back to the game. '_We gotta do whatever we can to win. That's something you Gryffindors will never understand. Even if it's a game, you never show compassion for your opponent or enemy.'_

After watching Oliver go down, the Slytherins all disperse and Inuyasha, one of the Chasers, pretty much flies over one of the twins and scores causing Slytherin to cheer and Kagome to allow a grin to fall onto her face. Down below, Slytherin decided to play more dirty as they sent a player out by leading her straight into one of the towers and scoring shortly after.

Kagome, getting tired of doing almost nothing, begins to fly around and ends up a bit close to the Gryffindor hoops and sees a Bludger. Kagome nodded to herself and moved to the left before swing her club and hitting the Bludger straight through one of the hoops, scoring once more. Throwing her arm up, she cheered.

Out of her peripheral vision, Kagome sees Harry start off towards what she is guessing is the Snitch. She takes after him hoping to push him off course before something bizarre began to happen.

Kagome watched as Harry's broomstick began to buck around trying to get him off and she had to stop herself as she watched it all happen. She heard the others around her questioning what was happening to Harry's broom. Looking around, Kagome looked to the stands to see just who was casting that spell before her eyes fell on Snape. '_Professor? No. It can't be him. I mean, I know he's dark at times but he isn't that bad...'_ But the evidence was staring her in the face.

Hearing a gasp, Kagome broke her trance and saw that Harry was now only dangling on the broom with one hand and she had to hold in her gasp as well as the others flew around her. She was close to where the professors were sitting at and her nose twitched a bit as smoke wafted around her. Looking over, she saw Snape's robe catch on fire effectively knocking him out of his trance. Whipping her gaze back around, she saw Harry climbing back on and heading straight for the Snitch following close behind the Slytherin Seeker.

Knowing that she can't do much now, Kagome watches from afar and watches as Harry knocks into the other Seeker before being pushed out. He returns and pushes the Slytherin once more. '_Geez, he sure plays like a Slytherin.'_ Kagome snickered a bit.

She flew back a bit as a Bludger went passed her. She sneered and saw the two Seekers dive. Her eyes widened as she saw that they weren't backing off. _'Dammit, he better not back off. If he lets Harry get the stupid Snitch there _will _be hell to pay.' _

Next thing she knows, he pulls back and Harry still follows after it before pulling up just before he hits the ground. Kagome growled and followed after a near by Bludger to try and hit it before he manages to get hold of the Seeker. Just as she nears one, she hears the crowd gasp. She pauses and sees Harry on the ground. '"What the..." Kagome trails off as she watches the Potter spit up the Snitch. "_Dammit!"_ Kagome cursed as she watched him look at it in amazement before lifting it over his head and grinning as the crowd went insane.

Lee Jordan's annoying voice floats around her as she glared down at Harry Potter. "He's got the Snitch!" Kagome rolled her eyes, '_Really? I didn't notice...'_ Lee continues, "Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!" Kagome sighed and flew towards her brother just as she hears Madam Hooch blow the whistle.

"Gryffindor win!" The crowd goes wild...

* * *

Kagome was walking out of the Slytherin Quidditch room with to catch up to her brother when she notices Harry. She walks over. "I don't know whether to congradulate you on your lucky win or groan on about how you didn't choke on the Snitch." Kagome sneered at him as he looked to her.

"You are just jealous that we won." Hermione's voice breaks out and Kagome along with Harry turns to her.

Kagome glared. "Was I talking to you, _mudblood_?"

Hermione flinched and Harry practically growled as he walked forward and snarled in Kagome's face. "You better watch what you say, Taisho."

Kagome glared and pushed at his chest hard causing him to stumble back. "And I suggest you back off."

Ron was huffing in anger but Kagome ignored him. "You're lucky I didn't get to the Bludger in time to send it off in your direction. Not only would we have won but you would have been on the ground just like your ridiculous captain. Oh and by the way, you better keep quiet about the other night. I don't need anyone to find out that I saved a Gryffindor and a mudblood one at that. I doubt you'd want to let people know that a Slytherin helped you either."

Before Harry could retort or agree, another voice broke out. "Kagome." The voice was cold and the others looked behind Kagome to see someone with an odd color of long, silver hair and equally odd amber eyes.

Kagome turned around and saw her oldest brother. "Sesshomaru." She whispered.

Sesshomaru didn't pull his glare away form the Gryffindors in front of his sister. "I thought I already told you not to waste your time on these pathetic nobodies." He tore his gaze away and fixed it upon his sister. "They are not worthy to be in your presence let alone speaking to you in such a way."

Kagome schooled her features and looked behind her. They flinched at the cold look that mirrored the older boy behind her. "Congratulations, Potter. Though, do not get used to it. Slytherin will bounce back whether it has me in it or not. Don't forget what we talked about." With that, Kagome walked off in the direction of the Slytherin Common Rooms with her brother following.

"Bloody hell. That Taisho girl is truly scary at times." Ron spoke to Harry and Hermione as they made their way towards Hagrid's hut. "But she's right. I don't want anyone to know that we were helped by _her_ of all people. I'm keeping my mouth shut."

Harry just shrugged though his mind was still on the beautifully cold Slytherin that he held such animosity for. '_And yet, no matter how much I want to rip her head off... I can't help but want to continue with our arguments. What is _wrong _with me?'_

"...ry? Harry? Are you listening?" Hermione's voice broke his train of thought.

"Huh?" Was his intelligent reply.

Hermione sighed. "I asked if you knew why Snape would want to try and shake you off your broom?"

"Yeah. What was with that?" Ron jumped in, equally as curious about the odd happening with the Slytherin head.

"I don't know." Harry answered. "Maybe he thought he could get away with it along with get his house to win the match."

Hermione nodded to what he stated. "And what about Kagome? I don't really believe she did it just because. She has a motive, whether for her own secret gain or she actually has heart."

Ron shook his head. "She's a _Slytherin. _A bloody one, too. She is almost as bad as Draco. Maybe worse. She has no heart. She wouldn't be in Slytherin if she did."

Harry spoke up. "Hermione might be right. She could have just gotten in by her name alone."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Either way, I'm not saying anything and neither will any of you. Come on, there's Hagrid's!"

All three ran off towards Hagrid's hut in hopes of getting the answers they wanted.

* * *

And there you guys are! I made it soooo much longer than I expected but hey, you guys appreciate it right? It's about 6,000 words! Give or take a few hundred because of my long ass author notes, haha. :D My hands are killing me right now so I decided to stop it there.

We got EVERYTHING in this chapter. Fluff between our favorite couple, action, Kagome's questionable traits concerning the Golden Trio (which, BTW, helps bring Kagome into their idiotic adventures and paves way for her to slowly change her views though not her attitude).

Kagome is not going to hate the Golden Trio all the time. Right now, her house influences everything and she feels that she needs to keep up her reputation. Through out the story, she will slowly warm up to them and though she still shows her cold exterior towards them and closes herself off, she _is _ closer to them and they won't fight as much. Unfortunately, when this time comes... it will cause a rift between Draco and Kagome. Don't worry though! It won't be for long, I promise!

_**Please REVIEW and tell me what you thought of it! They make me happy and when I'm happy, I get more excited to upload. (;**_

_**Love you all! :D**_


End file.
